No More Waiting
by Secretkei21
Summary: Set in Season 4. Emma decides that she is tired of waiting for Regina Mills. Will reject her or if in some way by the gods Regina will feel the same? Swanqueen all the way. -God im so bad at summaries. Forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever Swanqueen fanfiction and im kind of scared. I have written fanfiction before but for a different fandom, which was Steven Universe. Swanqueen is very different from SU because it is very real and very mature so I was a bit afraid to write Swanqueen even though I have been wanting to for a while now. So, I hope you do enjoy this, I know i did.**

The steadfast clicking sound of high stiletto louboutins echoed down the dim lit empty hallway. Emma Swan in her signature red leather jacket sat at her desk, mud caked brown boots propped up on the hard metal as her fingers nervously played with a ballpoint pen. _'Here we go…_ ' she thought.

"Miss Swan."

Emma forced her eyes away from the pen bouncing between her fingers and instead focused them on the sinful figure standing in the doorway of her office.

"Good morning to you too, _Madam Mayor_." Her words were laced with nothing but sarcasm, sarcasm that never failed to annoy her 'oh so chirpier' boss. Emma knew her sarcasm was completely uncalled for, knowing the nervousness she felt in the pit of stomach to be the root of it.

Regina crossed her arms and allowed her weight to lean on her right leg with her left stretching out before her. The blonde woman watched the action carefully. The tight red dress the lovely queen had adorned accentuated her hips, hips that Emma Swan had dreamt about more nights than she could count.

" _Madam Mayor_?...Miss Swan, if I am not mistaken, and as queen I am most certainly not. You, Sheriff, are the one who called me down to _your_ office for and I quote 'urgent business'."

Emma rolled her pale green eyes and lowered her feet to the floor, leaning forward in her rolling chair. ' _Ah, the lovely high quality sass of Regina Mills_ '.

"Yes, Regina. I did call you down here, but if I am not mistaken we've supposedly got past this whole ' _Miss Swan_ ' shindig."

The words "Miss swan" dripped from Emma's mouth with disdain. It wasn't that the young women hated being called Miss Swan, it was just that, well she didn't want _Regina_ to call her Miss swan. They had been through too much together for petty formalities. Ever since the curse had broken,Pan, and Regina teaching the sheriff to control her magic, it's just been... different.

Regina sighed, annoyance clearly etched into those crazy beautiful features of hers. "Mi-Emma, I am still the Mayor of this town and _you_ are still the sheriff. When I get a call from a fellow town official, it is my duty to establish some type of formality."

Again, the young blond rolled her eyes. "Formality shmality. I understand when we are...addressing the masses, but it's just me and you here. Me and you have been through too much for formality."

This time it was who Regina rolled her eyes. The blonde woman watched this act closely and smirked, finding it humorous that she could drive the stiff mayor to do such a childish thing.

"Fine ...Emma. What was so important that I had to leave my mayoral duties to grace you with my presence?"

"Oh don't act like it was that difficult! You know you just _poofed_ here!"

Regina struggled to hide the small smile that threatened to surface and keep her stoic expression. Of course, Emma was right, but she wouldn't let her know that.

"Emma, answer the question?" The sternness in the mayor's voice did nothing to lessen the playful gleam in Emma's eyes.

"Say please." Now Emma was really stalling.

Exasperated, the brunette threw her hands in the air before resting them on her hips. "Miss Swan, You have less than 30 seconds to tell me what is the problem or I will take my leave!"

Emma held her hands up in surrender. "Ok Ok!" _It's time._

Oh god, why did she think to this? She should have never called Regina down here. Oh man, what was she possibly thinking!? Emma took a deep breath. It was now or never. She rose from her chair and walked to stand before Regina, positive the nervousness she had been concealing with sarcasm was now written all over her pale face. Her hands wrung together as she cleared her throat.

"Regina, I...um…"

"Yes?"

"Well...it's just that...um…"

"Ugh, Swan, just spit it out. _What_ is it?"

Emma threw her hands in the air. "Fine!"

Like lighting, Emma cupped Regina's face in both of her hands and leaned down, connecting their lips together. Regina's impossibly wide brown eyes were the last thing she saw before closing her own. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Emma to focused on the delicious warmth of Regina's lips. They had just the right plumpness, not too much and not too little. She thought of the bright red lipstick the mayor wore so often and her mind laughed at the red smear that was sure to be left on her own lips. This kiss was unlike any she had before and the sheriff never wanted it to end. When the young woman leaned back but keeping her hands on Regina's cheeks, she found Regina's eyes closed and watch the brunette's body slightly lean forward in search of more. When she didn't find it, mocha eyes opened to find a smiling Emma. She touched her well manicured nails to her lips as her muddled mind attempted to register what had happened exactly. She was standing in the doorway of the sheriff's office and then she was suddenly being kissed by possibly the most softest lips she had ever felt. Her cheeks warmed at the thought.

Emma took a couple of steps backward, afraid of the other woman's next reaction. She wasn't so sure it wouldn't be the queen's signature fireball. "Regina, um... you ok?"

The most sexist mischievous smile, not unlike those of the infamous Evil Queen, crept it's way across the Mayor's face like molasses and she slowly, steadily sauntered over to the sheriff. She watched Emma's eyes wander over her body and the way her hips sensually swayed from side to side. The sheriff gulped audibly as Regina stopped oh so close in front of her, only mere inches apart now. Regina could feel Emma's body heat, they were so close and all she wanted to do was touch the blonde, all of her. All she ever wanted to do since the curse had been broken and Emma protected her was to touch the blonde, to claim the lass as her own. Lust pooled deep in Regina's abdomen and she could feel her nipples hardened. Just as quick as Emma had done so, the older women grabbed the lapels of Emma's leather jacket and pulled the younger woman in a searing kiss. Her lips molded perfectly to Emma's and Regina wasted no time running her tongue across the blonde's lower lip, eliciting a surprised yelp from Emma. Just as quick as the kiss begun, it ended and the former queen was turning to leave the small office, but before she left the dazed sheriff, she instructed, "Henry shall stay the night with your parents this evening so meet me at say 8:00 tonight for dinner. My house. And Miss Swan, you know how fickle I am about time." And then Regina walked away, purposely swaying her hips in that form fitting scarlet dress, knowing Emma was sure to watch her leave.

Once Regina was out of sight. Emma huffed as her body sagged in her rolling chair and grinned as she thought of the tantalizing brunette who just left her. God, that woman knew how to tease. Emma turned around to check the time and her grin fell, only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. It was going to be a long afternoon for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I hope you enjoy.**

Four agonizing hours later. Emma looked helplessly at the clutter that was now her room. One hour, only one hour before her date with Regina and she hadn't even managed clothing. _'Is this even a date? I mean she didn't say it was date or even what to wear!'_ Emma panicked. _'Ok Swan. A sexy woman asks...tells you to meet her for dinner. Thats a date….but you've never been asked to have dinner by your son's other mother...alone'._ Emma Swan, the savior, was now on the verge of a panic attack. She quickly sat on the edge of her bed in nothing but her lingerie set, amidst the many article of clothing haphazardly thrown there. Emma closed her eyes and took deep breaths. _'Ok...Regina has seen you in about everything. From leather jackets and skirts to steaming hot chocolate'_. When the young woman chuckled and opened her eyes, they fell on the only article of clothing left in her closet. _'Yes, perfect'._

XXX

Regina Mills was a nervous wreck. Nervous is an understatement. The woman was a ball of anxiety that had been put into a blender. Olive hands, clasped tightly together, dug indentions into her skin and her heels clacked across the marble floor in a constant rhythm as she paced back and forth in the foyer. _7: 48_. 12 minutes until Miss Emma Swan arrived. The very woman that caused her so much grief and anger was somehow able to worm her way into the Queen's darkened heart. As much as the brunette tried to deny the feeling of the utter happiness she felt when the annoying woman was around or how when thoughts of what her happy ending looked like, an image of henry alone was not what entered her mind but of Emma and henry together. How Ironic that the woman who destroyed her first happy ending had given her a second chance: Emma Swan, the savior. _'My Savior'_. Regina smiled to herself at the thought. It may seem that thoughts of a certain woman being her happy ending, perhaps even her true love, is a bit too soon. But, Emma is right. The two have been through too much and Regina has grown tired of second guessing herself. No longer will she deny her attraction to Emma, no longer will she deny the love that has been steadily brewing, simmering beneath the surface for 5 years now. Regina slowed her pacing to a complete stop. A bright smile has blossomed on her face at the mere thought of Emma and what this night could possibly lead to. _7:59._ The doorbell rings, pulling Regina out of her reverie, and pulling her back into the immense nervousness she felt before. She gave herself a quick once over, running her fingers through her hair and making sure her makeup was impeccable. _'Regina, you are a queen, The Queen. You can do this.'_ , she thought to herself.

She moved to stand in front of the white door, hand on the cold handle. One deep breath later and the door was opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of a certain brunette in the large doorway. Green eyes widen, almost comically, as she took in the beautiful women who stood before her. Regina wore an elegant black cocktail dress with only one shoulder covered by the dark material, leaving the other left bare, and the length of the dress stopped just above her dress was seemingly modest and quite simple but it clung to the brunettes womanly figure like a second skin. Emma couldn't help but give the older woman a quick (haha yeah right) once over, starting at her signature black pumps, up stocking clad legs, and finally the star of this sinful display: the sculpted face of Regina Mills. Her makeup was impeccable as alway with smokey eyes and deep, ruby red lips. Emma held her eyes on those lips, how they were parted ever so slightly and the way they were currently moving as if Regina was-

"-stand there and gawk?"

Emmas brow furrowed and shook head, finally pulling herself out of her reverie. "Huh? What?" The woman had clearly missed most of what the mayor had said.

Annoyance was as plain as day on Regina face, but there was the smallest tilt on Regina's lips. "Swan, if it didn't look like you were trying to use x-ray vision, I would have guessed you were suddenly paralyzed".

Emma blushed profusely. "I-I wasn't trying to use x-ray vision!"

Regina chuckled at the way Emma's face was now an impossible shade of red. "Mmmhm...sure you weren't, dear."

The blond woman stomped her foot and opened her mouth to defend herself when Regina took a step forward and held a single finger to Emma's lips, effectively shutting the blonde up. Brown eyes bore into emerald, heat seem to engulf the two and Emma wanted to nothing more than to rip the clothing from herself and her date….to relieve some of the heat of course. The brunette took a step back, dropping her hand as if sensing what would occur on her front porch if she were to stay in such close proximity with the sheriff any longer.

She cleared her throat. "Now Miss Swan, surely you would rather us continue inside? It is quite chilly out here, don't you think?" Regina couldn't help but mentally laugh to herself. Yes, fall was quickly approaching in Maine and it was quite chilly, but if judging by what just occurred, the two would find their own special way to stay very _very_ warm.

Just as Regina finished that thought, a gust of wind gently lifted the two women's locks. A shiver ran through Emma's body, which was in fact not dressed for the cooling september night. However, she was unsure of whether her body's response was due to the slight chill or the way Regina stared at her as though she could see right through her. Perhaps not right through her, she found that the chocolate orbs were making their own travel across Emma's body. The sheriff silently praised herself for her clothing choice. The tight pink dress clung to the blonde, showing off her shapely curves and ample cleavage. Emma smirked and steadily followed Regina's eyes from her black stilettos and up. The savior couldn't help widening her smirk when mocha eyes landed on her breast and visibly dilated. Emma knew she was nice to look at, but having a literal queen look upon you with so much passion boosted one's confidence. Finally, emerald met with chocolate. The two stared intently at one another, the small space between the two quickly filled with heat again. If nothing happened soon, the women would take each other right then and there, on the porch of the infamous mayoral mansion. What a sight that would be for some unlucky citizen who had just happen to be passing the house.

"So...look who is trying to use their own x-ray vision now, hmm?" Emma whispered, in an attempt to slice through the tension.

Gaze unwavering, Regina spoke, her voice now gravelly and an octave lower than its usually bass. "I think we should get inside now, Miss Swan." She stepped aside to allow Emma entrance.

Usually, Emma would protest the use of her title given to her by Regina years ago, but this time, the way it fell from plump lips, left Emma with nothing to do but obey. Regina was right behind her as she closed and locked the door, moving toward the kitchen. As the brunette moved past the other woman, her lips ghosted over the shell of her guest's ear, "This way, Em-ma." Emma was left in the foyer, struggling not turn into a puddle right then and there, before she finally followed the mayor into the kitchen.

The smell of gourmet cooking wafted toward Emma and she took a deep breath. "Man, Regina that smells delicious."

Regina was rummaging around the kitchen with her back to Emma. "You think everything is delicious, dear."

Emma smiled. Dear. She found that she really liked that. The term of endearment was used to annoy the hell out of her in the past, but over time the meaning behind the word changed from ill-will to friendship and Emma couldn't help but hope that very soon the meaning would change into something much more.

"No, your cooking is like on a whole other level of deliciousness. It's seriously like the best ever." Emma stated, taking a seat on a stool.

Regina turned around to face Emma with a small grin, oven mittens now covering her hands. "Thank you, Emma." Emma breath hitched and she made up her mind right then: The mayor, former Evil Queen, could not get any cuter. Oven mitts, blush, her smile….just wow. Then, the mayor glanced down, gazing at Emma through her lashes in a shy manner. _Holy Shit,_ Emma thought. _So fucking cute._

XXX

"Mmmmmm. Like I said Regina….other-worldly deliciousness." Emma sat back in her chair, an empty plate sat before her on the dining table. Her hand rubbed slow circles on her abdomen with a satisfied smile plastered on her face and eyes closed.

Regina, sitting a bit more refined than Emma, shook her head at the food baby very visible through Emma's dress. "You did not have to over do yourself, Miss Swan….though I did not expect anything less from you with the appetite of a fully grown male."

"Well, I am a full grown woman."

Regina's leaned forward in her seat, her elbows resting on the table. "Yes. Yes, you are, Miss Swan", Regina purred, openly checking out her date.

Emma didn't miss the meaning behind Regina's words, blush creeping up her neck . She opened one eye, watching Regina's eyes roam over her body. Goosebumps formed under the mayor's gaze and the younger woman shivered. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get ahold of her body.

Regina stood, her chair scraping loudly on the hardwood floor, causing Emma to jerk in her seat, though she kept her eyes tightly shut. "Miss Swan, why don't we take this somewhere more….comfortable."

 _Oh man_ , Emma thought. The blonde hesitantly opened her eyes. Her breath was taken away for the millionth time. There was Regina standing right next to her chair, her head was slightly lowered, looking down at her date, and cocked to the side as she waited patiently for Emma. Her shoulder length dark locks fell forward framing her sun kissed face. A dark strand fell on the older woman's lips. Her deep red, thick full lips with that small scar on her upper lip. That perfect imperfection of Regina Mills. Emma gulped, she knew she was staring. She knew Regina knew she was staring, but damn what was she supposed to do. Here was the most beautiful woman in the world standing before, how was she supposed to not stare. However, it wasn't just the Queen's beauty. It was Regina, Regina fucking Mills. The woman who gave her so much grief in those early years. The woman who was willingly to die for her son. The woman who was willing to die for her. The woman who became one of her closest friends, who understands her better than anyone else. They have fought for each other, they have learned from each other, and they share a son. Yes, Regina Mills was possibly...no most definitely the most beautiful human being Emma has ever laid eyes on, but it was so much more than that. She wanted to know the woman, her best friend, in every way. Emma Swan, the Savior is in love with Regina Mills, The Queen.

Emma smiled to herself. Of course, after everything, of course she was in love with Regina. It all made perfect sense. Emma's eyes finally met with Regina's. The Mayor gasped, her brow furrowing and Emma knew. Emma knew she could see it; she could see the love filling her jade pools, love for the brunette. Emma just smiled and stood, the sound of her chair cutting through the silence that had blanketed them. Regina took a small step back, confusion and shock still evident on her feature. Emma could imagine the myriad of thoughts that were flitting through Regina's mind, a mind that was convinced it was unlovable and that love was nothing but weakness. The savior said nothing as she extended her hand. Now that Regina had seen, it was in Regina's hand whether she would accept the invitation...this love.

XXX

Regina gasped when Emma finally made eye contact with her. She'd seen that the blonde had went into her mind as she often did and watched as many emotions passed over the blonde's face, most unrecognizable, until nothing but a small smile remained. It wasn't until Emma had finally met the brunette's gaze that Regina was able to decipher the one emotion, plain as day on her friend's face: Love. Love swam in those emerald orbs and Regina was taken aback. All night the two mercilessly flirted with each other and yes, the mayor knew the two had been attracted to each other since the night Henry brought his birth mother to Storybrooke, Maine, but love. Wasn't it too soon? Despite Cora Mills' catch phrase, Regina knew that love was not weakness. Henry made her stronger than she has ever been, but was she ready to open her heart in a more intimate way. Was she able to provide the same love? Emma Swan was now standing before her, her hand outstretched. Regina realized it was now up to her. She realized Emma was giving _her_ the _choice_. A choice, something Regina Mills was rarely given, if at all. The older woman looked deep into Emma's eyes, she looked into the love she found there and she also felt her own love for the blonde in her darkened heart. Was Regina ready to open her heart to Emma Swan? The simple answer: Yes, yes she was.

* * *

 **Dont Know if you can tell...but Regina Mills/Lana Parrilla is my favorite person ever. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review. I could really do with tips and constructive criticicm. Thanks guys. Hopefully another chapter will be up soon.**


	4. AN

This isn't an update of the story but an update on my life. I am a college freshman and currently in Finals week so that's why I havent been able to continue with my fic. I'm taking a pause until Finals are over and I have settled down for the summer. All of this will occur within the next 3 weeks so I promise when things have settled down I will finish the story. There is only one more chapter to go so hang in there with me. Thank you.


End file.
